Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A technique used in a navigation device to calculate the number of facilities present in a search target area for each of multiple categories and display a category list on a monitor according to the order of respective categories defined based on the calculated number is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-68423).
A technique for adjusting the layout mode of multiple content items displayed on a touch panel to improve the operability and visibility of the multiple content items is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-222270).
A technique for making a touch panel function as a touch pad used to operate an operation object displayed on an in-vehicle display when a mobile terminal device provided with the touch panel is placed in a predetermined position inside a cabin is proposed (see PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/041646 A1).